In conventional wellbore or reservoir sensory and monitoring devices, the sensing element is a physical device usually placed at the end of a copper line. Fiber optic cables can be used to replace traditional sensory and monitoring devices, where the fiber itself is the sensory element. Fiber optic cables used in conjunction with acoustic sensors, as known in the industry, generally do not capture signal from below a source signal generation tool.